Forever Enemies
by bellastrange51
Summary: Bellatrix knew that she did not like Sirius from the moment she laid eyes on him. Which events, beginning with childhood, caused her dislike to turn into murderous hate? ...Written by both bellastrange51 & BlinkYourEyes.
1. First Battle

_**Author's Note**_

_This story has two authors: __**bellastrange51**__ & __**BlinkYourEyes**__. _

_On behalf of both of us, we hope you enjoy out fanfiction. Please read & review!_

**Ch.1**

**Black Manor- (1961)**"You have to watch him." Druella Black looked at her eldest daughter sternly, handing Bellatrix the curly-haired three-year old-boy. Bellatrix twisted her expression to a look of disgust as the toddler squirmed in her arms.

(Bellatrix is 11, Sirius is 4)

"Your aunt and I will be back later." Walburga kissed her son on the forehead and put on a gray cloak. Her and Druella then quickly flooed themselves through the fireplace, leaving Bellatrix alone in the room with her baby cousin. Her sisters were elsewhere about the house.

She stared at him intently, before placing him down on the floor and returning to the couch, setting a good book in her lap. Only when she heard loud giggling did she look up from her book, searching for the source of the noise. Sirius sat on the ground, chewing on a long piece of wood. Her wand.

"How dare you!" She snapped, getting up from her seat and taking the wand from his grasp. He growled at her, and then turned away, arms folded. Bellatrix rolled her eyes, wiping the drool off of the wand with a silver handkerchief her father had given her.

Lying down on the couch, she covered her face with the book, trying to avoid the annoying glances Sirius was sending her. After a few moments, she relaxed, throwing herself into A YOUNGSTERS GUIDE TO A BLOODY BATTLE.

Minutes later, she felt a light tug at her head. She ignored it. Another tug. She lightly closed her eyes. "Cissy, stop it." She warned, thinking it was her naive younger sister, just trying to do her hair once again. Yet another tug, this time harder. She felt a sudden growl come up from her throat. One last tug, which pierced through her head, and she screamed in frustration.

Spinning around, she saw Sirius smirking, a strand of her dark black hair in his tiny fist.

Her eyes widened, and her lips curled in a menacing frown. Sirius didn't look too shaken. Without giving the poor boy a warning, Bellatrix reached to grab him, but he sprinted into the next room.

With a sigh of frustration, she ran after him, kicking off her boots and lifting her skirts. Why didn't they assign Cissa for this job? She likes kids, Bellatrix thought, looking for Sirius in the oversized kitchen. Then an idea hit her.

She went back into the parlor, sat down, and picked up her book. He was gone. She didn't have to worry about him. When mother and Aunt Walburga asked where he had gone, she would simply shrug her shoulders. Yes, it was a brilliant idea. But of course, that didn't last at all.

Sirius came out of the front closet, scouting the hallways before deciding that his mean cousin was not in sight. He stuck to the walls, looking cautiously around every corner. She must've gone back, he thought.

And sure enough, she was there when he returned to the parlor, reading away at her stupid book.  
"What is your problem? Why did you chase me? I mean, I never really knew you were evil like that. I didn't do anything wrong. And what are doing, reading junk like that? You're weird, you know that? And I was just..." He babbled, trying to get her attention. It didn't seem to be working, and he talked louder and faster.

Bellatrix tightened her grip on her book. What was this kid's problem? Why couldn't he go play with dolls or something? She visibly noticed the increase of volume as he inhaled more air.

Subtly grabbing her wand, she pointed it at her little cousin, and muttered a word. "Silencio." She knew she wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school, but her mother would take care of that very soon.  
Sirius's mouth instantly closed, and he couldn't open it once again. He glared at his older cousin.

So...This. Meant. War.


	2. Butter

**Ch. 2**

**Black Manor- (1962)**

(Bellatrix is 12, Sirius is 5)

"Ouch!" Narcissa cringed as her eldest sister ran the brush through her hair. "Could you be a bit gentler?"

"Oh stop complaining, Cissy!" said Bella. "You are so lucky to not have hair like Andy and me." Bellatrix grabbed a ribbon from the jewelry box beside her. She noticed Narcissa squirm uncomfortably from her perch on the bed. This was a usual habit of Cissy's whenever there were a lot of knots in her hair. "_Please_ hold still."

The eight-year-old folded her arms defensively. "I _would_ sit still if you would just-"Narcissa paused for she heard a small pounding going up the stairs. Both girls listened to the sound until the bedroom door was thrown open by none other than their little cousin Sirius.

Bellatrix groaned. This could not be good.

"What do you want?" Bella growled.

Sirius smirked. "I don't want _you_, Bella! I want to play with Narcissa and Andromeda!"

Narcissa giggled. "Alright then, what do you want to do?"

For Andromeda and Narcissa, Sirius was always a perfect angel. His relationship with Bella was, of course, another story.

"I want you play exploding snaps downstairs with Reggie and me!" The little boy jumped up and down. "Where's Andy?"

"Andromeda will be out of the shower any minute," said Cissa. "We can play together until she is ready."

Narcissa got up and headed out of the doorway while Sirius stayed put. He glared at Bella and she glared back. Sirius stuck out his tongue. "You're icky and nobody likes you Bella_ticks_!"

"Get out before I make you!" Bellatrix yelled back in a very irritated tone.

Sirius stuck out his tongue one more time and then ran down the stairs.

**30 Minutes Later…**

Narcissa sat next to Sirius on the floor while Andy had little Regulus on her lap.

"Your turn Siri," said Andromeda cheerfully. She held a snap out for him to take.

Sirius shook his head. "I have to go to the loo."

"Alright," Narcissa replied, "You go next then, Reg."

Sirius ran out of the room but did not go into the loo like he said he would. His tiny feet quietly made their way into the kitchen. He searched and searched through the cabinets while being sure to close them quietly. After a few minutes of searching, he found what he was looking for...butter.

He ran back down the hallway, remembering to tiptoe past the sitting room where his brother and cousins were. As soon as he passed the room, he darted to the stairwell and began to rub the butter all over the stars. Climbing up every single stair on his knees, he carefully buttered every piece of the wood until it went all the way down.

When finally finished, he went back into the sitting room and sat down. Sirius held his breath, trying not to laugh.

"Are you alright?" Andy asked once Sirius had sat back down. "You took quite a while…"

Sirius smiled on the inside; his plan was working perfectly. "I'm fine but…kind of sad." He frowned and widened his eyes.

"What happened Siri?" asked Narcissa with concern.

Cunningly, he widened his eyes further for he knew how cute that he could be. "I feel bad that I didn't let Bella play with us. Can we call her down to play?"

Narcissa bit her lip. "_You_ actually want to play with Bella? I thought that you two_ hated_ each other!"

"You two love her though." Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "So she should play with us."

Andromeda narrowed her eyes. She studied her cousin for a couple of seconds because didn't compeletly buy what he was saying, but she decided to let it slide. Even if Sirius was up to something, it wouldn't hurt to ask Bella…even though Bella despised exploding snaps.

"Umm…sure," said Andy as she shifted Reggie in her lap. "Ask her if she wants to play."

"BELLA!" Sirius called at the top of his lungs. Narcissa placed her hands over her ears; Sirius was very loud. "BELLA, YOUR SISTERS WANT YOU TO COME DOWN HERE!"

Bellatrix groaned from her room. Didn't they all know that she wanted some time to herself? However, Bella got up from her bed and stormed out of her room. She made her way down the stairs at a quick pace that was near a run.

"I'm coming! AHH!" Bella slipped at the midpoint of the stairwell and fell on her bottom. "OWW!" she screamed. "When did this staircase get so damn slippery?"

Sirius burst out laughing and ran to go and see. Narcissa ran after him and Andromeda followed behind, carrying Regulus in her arms.

Bella got up from her painful position to find a sticky goo all over her skirt. The angry girl was quick to realize what it was. She groaned loudly and gave Sirius a death glare. Sirius stuck out his tongue from the bottom of the stairwell. Bella's eyes widened. She slowly made her way to the bottom step, being careful not to slip again. Narcissa, Andromeda, and Regulus watched without knowing at all what to say.

When Bellatrix finally reached the bottom step, she stood in front of Sirius with her arms folded. Sirius smiled a fake, exaggerated smile, and darted back down the hallway as fast as he could, screaming and laughing.

Bellatrix ran after him. "SIRIUS BLACK! I _AM_ GOING TO MURDER YOU!

**Author's Note**

_Hello Readers!_

_Thanks for checking out our latest chapter. We love getting feedback so please review! Don't forget that this fanfiction was written by both bellastange51 & BlinkYourEyes!_

_Thanks Again..._

_Bellastrange51_


	3. Ruined

**Ch. 3  
Hogwarts- (1964)  
**  
(Bellatrix is 14, Sirius is 7)

"I wanna see Andy!" Regulus whined, gripping his big brothers hand. Sirius growled in frustration. Their parents had taken them to Hogwarts for the holiday, to visit their cousins.

"Well, then go find her." He instructed, sending the small boy out of the Great Hall.

Sirius confidently walked away with smirk on his lips. He took in a big gulp of air once he saw the moving stairs and bravely took a step, clutching onto the railing. He searched for the Slytherin common room, memorizing the route from the Great Hall. Finally, he came across a big portrait of a mean looking man, and he sneakily walked into the room.

What he saw was his eldest cousin. She was gently snogging a boy whom he recognized as Rodolphus Lestrange. Bellatrix must've not seen Sirius, because she quickly tangled her hair in Rod's luscious chestnut hair, crawling into his lap. Sirius gagged silently. Then a light bulb went off in his head.

This is for when you broke my first broom last year, he thought. Quietly crawling around the couch, he flew up the stairs, being as careful as possible not to be seen. He had ended up in the girl's dormitory.

Looking around expertly, he found Bellatrix's wand sitting on her bed. Grinning evilly, he grabbed the wand and silently made his way back downstairs.

Hiding behind a small armchair, he pointed the wand towards the embraced couple. He muttered a few words that he had seen in a joke book. A jet of pink goo sprayed out from the wand, covering Bellatrix and Rodolphus in it.

He couldn't contain his laughter as he saw their faces. Bellatrix shot around, glaring at him. She had tears in her eyes, and begged Rod to stay as he apologized and ran out of the common room.

She glared at Sirius again, tears streaming down her face. "You ruined my first kiss!" She shrieked.

"You ruined my first broom." He stated, shrugging his shoulders. He did not see what the big deal was, Rodolphus was just a boy. Maybe he would understand when he actually liked girls…if he ever did. Bellatrix shrieked again and ran out, sobbing. She locked the door behind her, leaving Sirius alone in the room. With a shake of his head, Sirius chuckled darkly.

"Amateur." He laughed, using her wand to unlock the door

**Author's Note**

_Hi readers!_

_We hope that you enjoyed our latest chapter. It was a shorter chapter, but we think that it is a cute one. Enjoy your weekends. We will try to update as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Bellastrange51. _


	4. Scissors

**Ch.4**

**Black Manor- (1965)**

(Bellatrix is 15, Sirius is 8)

As a Black, being home for the holidays was not exactly the ideal form of Christmas cheer. There were few presents other than the exception of money and family heirlooms. Narcissa, the princess, was dressed up in her usual pink. Andromeda, the bookworm, was curled up in a skirt and sweater. Bellatrix, on the other hand, had on a simple black dress that showed, according to her mother, an _unacceptable amount of cleavage._

"Merry Christmas Andy!" said a tiny Regulus, hugging her from behind.

Andromeda turned around to hug her baby cousin. He was getting too big to lift, so she took his hand and sat him on the couch to show him her book.

Since Narcissa was still upstairs perfecting her makeup, Bellatrix was left with the last person in the world that she would ever wish to be left with. Sirius.

"Are you enjoying your Christmas, Bellatrix dear?" asked Sirius in a sweet voice. His puppy eyes widened.

Bella bent down to her cousin height and gave him a sarcastic smile. "It going just fine until you arrived."

"What did I do?" Sirius questioned, maintain his angel-like voice.

"Just leave me alone and nobody will get hurt." Bellatrix began to head toward the dining room. She took a few steps but then turned to face her cousin once more. "_I_ _mean it_ Sirius."

"I won't even talk to you!" Sirius yelled as Bellatrix made the rest of her way down the hall. "I'm going to play with Andromeda because_ she_ doesn't wear dresses that make her look fat!"

Bellatrix clenched her fist, but continued walking…making another mental note to kill him later.

Sirius actually wasn't lying. He had no intention to speak to his eldest cousin. Whether or not he would do something to her...that was a whole other story.

"Andy!" Sirius called happily. The young shaggy-haired boy ran into the main sitting room and sat down next to his cousin and brother.

Andromeda handed the book to Regulus who stared at the dragon photos with amazement. "How are you, sweetie?"

"I need help," said Sirius, almost immediately. "Can you help me? You're smart."

Chuckling to herself, Andromeda smiled. "Of course, what's up?"

"I want to learn to make a snowflake." Sirius already had an idea on how to make one, but it was all part of his latest _master plan_.

"That's a fun idea, Sirius…we just need some parchment and scissors." Andromeda gripped Regulus' hand and stood up. "Reggie and I can get the scissors from the kitchen and you can get the parchment from the workspace."

Sirius gladly did what he was told and came back as quickly as possible. His smirk grew larger with every step.

Andromeda demonstrated by making her own snowflake. Sirius followed afterward while Andromeda helped Regulus with his.

Sirius frowned. "These scissors are too squeaky."

Just as planned, Andromeda grabbed her wand from the table and did a quickly silencing spell.

Sirius returned right back to work.

Once Sirius was done, he spoke again. "Can I go show Narcissa?" said Sirius. He was now finished with his snowflake and the plan was working.

"Sure sweetie," she replied, "I'm sure she's done with her makeup by now."

Sirius nodded, but waited to get up until he knew that Andromeda was not looking at him. Quietly, he grabbed his snowflake and the scissors, speeding out of the room.

He tiptoed into the dining room and was very pleased with what he saw on entry. Bellatrix was alone in the room. She was having a conversation with somebody whose face in the grand fireplace, a person that Sirius soon recognized to be Rodolphus Lestrange. She was also leaning against the table. Perfect.

Without a sound, Sirius crawled under the table. He set his snowflake down at his end and heading toward the end that his least-favorite cousin was standing against. When he reached her, he carefully opened the scissors and began to cut at the back of her dress. Thanks to Andromeda's silence spell, Bellatrix could not hear a thing that Sirius was doing.

After a minute or so, he was done and a large chunk of Bella's black dress was now a hole. Sirius covered his mouth to hold in his laughter at the sight of her black panties showing perfectly through the back.

He crawled out from the table as fast as he could and head back to Andromeda and Regulus. Andromeda was now holding her sleepy cousin next to the fire. "Did you show Cissy?" she asked softly.

Sirius shook his head. "I couldn't find her downstairs. I guess she's still in her room."

"Well you will have to show her later." Andromeda let go of Regulus and leaned him against the couch as he yawned. "Your mother wants us for desert."

In a few minutes, the entire Black family was at the dinner table. All of them except for Bellatrix had entered the room to take their seats. Sirius was biting his bottom lip, awaiting his cousin's arrival.

Almost on cue, Bellatrix walked in, still blushing from her conversation with Rodolphus. Just as she was about to grab the nearest chair, her mother interrupted her.

"Bellatrix," said Druella, "would you fetch the napkins from the kitchen."

Nodding reluctantly, Bellatrix turned away. The moment she did so Narcissa gasped and Druella's eyes widened. "What the devil did you do to that dress?" Druella questioned her eldest daughter in astonishment.

Bellatrix, now at the doorway turned back around, all eyes on her. "What are you talking about?"

"It's all cut up! Go upstairs and change!" Druella ordered.

As soon as Bellatrix turned back around to go upstairs there were more gasps now that all eyes were one her. Her Uncle Cygnus began to roar with laughter, Sirius followed him hysterically.

Bellatrix turned to look at the ridiculous hole on the back of her dress. She blushed as red as a tomato and immediately placed her eyes on Sirius. "I'M GONNA BLOODY MURDER YOU!" she screeched.

Sirius continued to laugh with all of the other males in the family. Bellatrix was such an easy target.


	5. Soup

Black Manor (1966)  
(Bellatrix is 16, Sirius is 9)

"Bella, dear, come down, please!" Druella called up the stairs, wiping her hands on a dish towel. It was one of those rare times of the year when she actually cooked the food herself: Thanksgiving. Everyone would be there, all the Blacks. "Supper is almost ready, and your cousins are going to be here any moment!" She added, her voice drifting away as she went to answer the door.

Since when did Bellatrix care if her cousins were coming or not? She could definitely live without Sirius in her life. She growled as she strutted down the stairs, and became face to stomach with with her nine year old cousin, Sirius Black. "Stay out of my way tonight, I've got someone important coming." She sneered, glaring at him.

"I'm only waiting for Cissa." He replied innocently, crossing his arms. Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"She's in the dining room." For the first time ever, Bellatrix was the last Black daughter to be finished getting ready. Usually, it would take Narcissa ages to get even a spot of eyeshadow on her face. Bellatrix shoved past Sirius, making her way into the kitchen. The doorbell rang again, and her mood lightened.

"Bella, who's that?" Druella asked, slipping through the dining room to check the door. But Bellatrix was faster.

"I've invited a friend." She answered, rushing to open the door. She threw it open, and Rodolphus Lestrange stood in the doorway. Bellatrix looked as happy as Bellatrix could look. "Rod." She smiled, letting him enter the house. Without a second's hesitation, Rodolphus threw his arms around her thin frame.

"Bellatrix." He grinned. Druella and Sirius stood by the stairs, Narcissa holding onto Sirius's hand, and Andromeda carting Regulus around on her back. He was another year older this year, which meant two or three pounds heavier. This meant more weight for her to carry. Sirius and Regulus' mother watched in amusement from the archway of another room. Rodolphus bowed to Druella and Walburga. "Ladies." He said politely. Druella smiled dryly, and Walburga smirked. Sirius grunted when Rod sneered at him. Walburga didn't notice it.

As Andromeda prepared to lead Rodolphus into the dining room, Cygnus apparated to where they were. "Hello dear, girls." He greeted, hanging up his coat. "Walburga, lads." He ruffled the boy's hair and kissed Walburga's hand. "Oh, Mr. Lestrange." He smiled. "Nice of you to join us."

As soon as Rod turned his back to enter the dining room, Bellatrix folded her skirt up to her thighs, only an two or three inches from her hip. She pulled her shirt down, just so enough cleavage showed."A little modesty, Bella?" Druella asked, rolling her eyes. Bellatrix ignored her.

Sirius gagged, and followed his family to the dinner table.

Throughout the first half of the dinner, Sirius tentatively played with the piece of candy in his pocket. It's not that he wanted to eat it, heavens no. He had bought it from a boy named Arthur Weasley; when he went to watch his cousins leave for Hogwarts a couple of months ago. Arthur had said that one day, his inventions and such would sell millions. Yeah, keep holding onto that dream, Sirius thought. The candy was called a Puking Pastille. Rodolphus and Bellatrix shared a look.

"Where's your bathroom, Bella?" Rodolphus asked, trying to hide a grin. He followed her out of the room, excusing the both of them from the table.

Perfect, Sirius thought. "Cissa?" He asked, widening his big brown eyes. "Can I help you with the soup?" He pleaded, jutting his bottom lip outwards. Narcissa gave in.

"Sure. Come on, help me the spices in." She smiled, taking his hand. Narcissa pulled her blonde hair back in a ponytail. "Kreacher, away!" She ordered, swatting at the house elf. Kreacher walked away, mumbling to himself. "Just put some soup in each bowl." She instructed, after telling him to put the last swig or onion in.

Sirius nodded. He took a regular sized bowl that sat on the counter, and filled it up with the soup. Before Narcissa turned around, he slipped the Puking Pastille inside, and had filled the rest of the bowls. Now to make sure that the bowl went to Bellatrix, and no one else...

_**Author's note**_

_**Hello readers,**_

_**This is bellastrange51, one of the authors of this fic. The other author is BlinkYourEyes. As you can probably tell, the chapters tend to switch off in writing styles. That is because we switch off ever 1-2 chapters on which one of us writes it. **_

_**Ch.1-BlinkYourEyes**_

_**Ch.2-Bellastrange51**_

_**Ch.3-BlinkYourEyes**_

_**Ch.4-Bellastrange51**_

_**Ch.5-BlinkYourEyes**_

_**(This will usually be posted at the beginning of each chapter).**_

_**We both hope that you all are enjoying this story. We also really want reviews because that gives us ideas and results in faster updates!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Bellastrange51**_


	6. Pastilles

**Black Manor (1966)**

**(Bellatrix is 16, Sirius is 9)**

**(Chapter by BlinkYourEyes)**

**Previously...  
**  
Sirius nodded. He took a regular sized bowl that sat on the counter, and filled it up with the soup. Before Narcissa turned around, he slipped the Puking Pastille inside, and had filled the rest of the bowls. Now to make sure that the bowl went to Bellatrix, and no one else...

Chapter 5, Part II:

"Let me help you with that." Sirius offered, his innocent facade coming out smoothly. He grabbed one of the bowls from Narcissa's hands, making sure that it was the one he had slipped the Puking Pastille inside of. Narcissa thanked him, and led the way back to the kitchen.

Sirius placed the bowl of soup on Bellatrix's plate. She and Rodolphus still seemed to be missing; which was just what Sirius needed. If Bellatrix had sat there that moment and had watched Sirius put the soup in front of her, she'd know something was wrong immediately. Sirius could only imagine what his cousin and her lover were doing at this moment.

*Flash to Bella and Rod*

Bellatrix chuckled darkly as Rodolphus gripped her hair in his hands, feeling the pain surge through her scalp. She placed harsh nips at his neck, and chuckled again. Bellatrix didn't giggle. She was far too proud and inattentive to deem herself so low as to giggle like a schoolgirl. "We should go back." She inquired. Rodolphus nodded in her neck, removing his lips from the side of her throat. A purple blue mark sat there, fairly noticeable. "Damn it Rod!" She hissed, taking her hair and covering the love bite up.

*End Flash*

Sirius shuddered as he saw his cousin and Rodolphus come back into the dining room. Rod's hair was this way and that, and Bellatrix smirked at him, taking their seats. "Thank you for gracing us with your presence." Andromeda raised an eyebrow at her older sister, transmitting the telepathic question that she already knew the answer to.

It wasn't long into the meal that Bellatrix finally picked up her spoon and began to eat her soup. Sirius anxiously watched from the corner of his eye, biting down on his lip. A few moments later, Bellatrix had a sharp inhale of breath, and clutched her stomach. Sirius laughed like mad inside, but kept his charade going. "Are you alright, Bella?" Druella asked, looking at her eldest daughter with no concern on her face. Bellatrix shook her head groggily. "I'll go get you some tea,that should settle your stomach. Cygnus, come with me. We need to discuss matters." Druella ordered her husband, who followed her without another word.

As soon as they left, Bellatrix turned to Rodolphus and vomited in his lap. Rodolphus looked down at his lap, and tried to calm himself. As Bellatrix was about to vomit again, he quickly moved out of the way and held back her hair as she threw up in his now vacant chair. Sirius laughed out loud, holding his stomach.

"Oh, I can't believe you didn't see that coming!" He roared, about to topple off of his chair.

"You're going to die. Just wait." Bellatrix growled, after cleaning up the mess with her wand. "You're going to freaking suffer."

Her sisters sat speechless, playing with their spoons. Regulus laughed and clapped at the scene, but stopped as soon as Andromeda glared at him.

Sirius rolled his eyes…as if that could happen.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey readers, BlinkYourEyes here! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of our story, and are anxiously awaiting for the next chapter, which will be written by bellastrange51! Reviews are love!  
**_

_**~BlinkYourEyes **_


	7. Mistakes

**Hogwarts Express (1967)**

**(Bellatrix is 17, Sirius is 10)**

**(Chapter by bellstrange51)**

"Honestly. Andromeda," said Narcissa. "You really should get a boyfriend."

Andy removed her gaze form the rolling hills and look at her sister plainly. "There aren't very many choices."

Narcissa smirked. "No need to look so hard." The pretty blonde leaned in to whisper into her sister's ear. "Dolohov is dying to get his hands on you."

Shrugging, Andromeda looked back out the window, not wanting to lie to Narcissa's face. "I just don't see myself with anybody right now."

Narcissa opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Bella opening the compartment door.

Bellatrix glared at her siblings. "We're going to be at kings cross any minute."

The girls nodded curiously, knowing that something was up.

"Mother said that they would have Regulus and the brat with them." Bella bit her lip, thinking.

"Andy?" Bellatrix asked. "You distract Regulus." She then looked to Narcissa. "And Cissy? You'll distract our parents."

Andromeda giggled. "What? You're going to try to pull a fast one on Sirius?"

Narrowing her gaze at Andromeda, Bellatrix smirked. "Not exactly."

**Five Minutes Later**

Narcissa and Andromeda listened to their sister. They didn't exactly agree with trying to harm Sirius, but they knew that Bellatrix could harm them much more. She was still their sister, but Bellatrix had changed tremendously that year.

As soon as everybody was looking away, Bellatrix grabbed Sirius by the shoulder and apparated away with him.

"Are you crazy?" Sirius yelled. They had landed in some old cellar.

Bellatrix chuckled; I take that as a compliment. She kicked away the broken glass on the floor and shoved Sirius down with the imperious curse.

Sirius was shaking while Bellatrix kept hold of him and smiled.

"Don't worry baby boy," she whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you today."

"Let go of me!" Sirius screamed, trying to break free of the curse.

Bella ran her black nails through her cousin's curly brown hair. She brought her face close enough to his just so he could hear every breath she took.

"Just never, get in my way again," said Bellatrix softly.

Sirius shook his head. "Over my dead body."

"_Cruico!_" Bellatrix screamed.

The young boy cried out in pain and Bellatrix stopped.

"Sirius Black, you have made a deadly mistake."

**Hello Readers!**

**Thanks checking out our latest chapter. Sorry about the wait. These last couple of months have been crazy with music, dance, and finals. It's summer now though...which means faster updates! Please read and review!**

**Sincerely,**

**bellastrange51**

**PS: The next chapter will be written by BlinkYourEyes!**


	8. Hate

**Black Manor (1968)  
(Bellatrix is 18, Sirius is 11)**

It was Bella's first year out of school. She could do anything. Anything. Her arranged marriage with Rodolphus was scheduled for next week. She was excited. She has been waiting for this day for as long as she could remember. Ever since her and Rod met. It wasn't much of an arranged marriage if she actually preferred to marry the man.

But what was actually bothering her was the stinging on her left arm. She had just been branded with the mark two nights ago. She was now officially a Death Eater. One of Voldemort's followers. Someone important. She slid her slender fingers up her left forearm.

Today was Sirius's first day at Hogwarts. They had stopped by Black Manor before leaving to congratulate Bellatrix on her marriage, and graduation. It was Andy's sixth year, and Cissa's fourth. Sirius waited downstairs with Andy and Cissa, playing with his new wand with fascination.

"I wonder what's taking Bella so long..." Andromeda mumbled, looking up at the ceiling. "Siri, would you mind going up there to check on her?" She asked Sirius, braiding Narcissa's hair. She knew it was a mistake to send him, but if she didn't get her sister's hair done, Cissa would throw a fit. Sirius shrugged, getting up from his chair and heading up the stairs.

In a way, he was sort of upset that he didn't get to see Bellatrix in school; it would've been so much more fun for him. But then again, he was glad to be rid of her for a while.

Not bothering to knock, he walked right into her room, and stopped dead. His eyes glared down at the swelling tattoo on her arm. For a moment, he just stood there. In that short moment, so many thoughts were running through his mind. What had happened? What had they done to her? Was she bad now? Was she a serious threat? Bellatrix noticed the pool a of worry fill into his eyes, and she avoided eye contact. Quickly covering her arm, she jumped off her bed. "I'm coming..." She shook her head, slipping on her black boots.

"Don't do this. Please." Sirius pleaded, staring at her helplessly. Bellatrix ignored him. "Bellatrix, come on. Bloody hell, girl! This is taking your life away!" He begged, almost breaking into tears.

"Get out of my room." She growled, turning her back towards him. He just stood there. He tried coming closer to her, but she flinched and drew away. "I said, get out." Another attempt to talk some sense into her, and she flipped around, nostrils flaring. "GET OUT! I DONT NEED YOUR HELP, AND I HATE YOU! JUST GET OUT!" She felt about ready to draw her wand and curse him. He flew out of the room, cursing to himself.

Bellatrix fell back on her bed, sobbing. She hated him. She hated that he was there. That he tried to help. That he knew that it was bothering her. She hated him. She hated that he cared. 

**Author's Note**  
Hey guys, its BlinkYourEyes! I'm going to be going away this Sunday for a whole month...:( 


	9. Secrets

**Black Manor (1970)  
(Bellatrix is 20, Sirius is 13)**

"Bella!" Narcissa came running down the stairs. Her pale hands pushed through the mass of people downstairs. It was Andromeda's graduation party.

Bellatrix turned around, but already looked aggravated. She was sitting alone with a glass of wine. Normally, she would be flirting with Rodolphus, but he was sick in bed.

Once Narcissa reached Bella, she grabbed her wrist and pulled.

"Just tell me where you want me to go!" Bellatrix growled.

On command, Narcissa let go of her sister's wrist and headed back for the stairs. Bellatrix followed leisurely. When Bella reached the top of the stairs, she went down the hall and into Andromeda's room—what she saw was shocking.

The room was totally empty. Narcissa stood next to the bed. She held a piece of parchment. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"What the fuck?" Bellatrix exclaimed. Narcissa kept silent and looked at the parchment. Just by looking at the handwriting, she knew that it was from Andromeda. Bellatrix yanked the note from Narcissa's hand and began to read it to herself. Narcissa got behind her sister also began to read.

_Dear Bella,_

_I know that you are going to hate me forever. There is a secret that I have been keeping for quite a while. I am in love with a muggleborn. It's Ted Tonks, the Hufflepuff seeker in my year. Ted is kind, loving, and I am no longer afraid to admit that I love him. Even if you cannot accept my decision, at least do me a favour: Be careful, and take good care of Cissy. I love you._

_Dear Cissy,_

_I'm sure that you have read my note to Bella. Perhaps you can forgive me even if she cannot. Please be strong. I do not want you to be sad, and just remember that you can still come to me if you ever need me. I love you._

_Dear Reggie,_

_You are like the baby brother I never had. Please, never change. I know that times are getting darker, but you always have a choice. Be safe. I love you._

_Dear Siri,_

_Thanks for keeping my secret. You are a loyal friend and you always know how to make me laugh. Feel free to drop by anytime. I love you._

Narcissa burst into tears and ran to her room. Bellatrix looked furious and read over the last note. _Thanks for keeping my secret…_Sirius knew. He knew and he never told anybody. They could have stopped her! He had taken her sister away! He had pulled her hair, made her fall, cut her dress, and ruined her first kiss. This was different. He was definitely going to pay.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey readers! Bellastrange51 here. On behalf of myself and BlinkYourEyes, we apologize for the long delay. We've both had very busy summers. This chapter was shorter, but we hope that you thought it was a good one.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Bellastrange51**_


	10. Blood

Black Manor (1971)

(Bellatrix is 21, Sirius is 14)

Warning: Mentions of a lot of blood.

It'd been a year since Andromeda had left. It'd been a year since Narcissa smiled or laughed. It'd been a year since Bellatrix and Sirius saw each other. Slowly, so slowly that one might not have even noticed, she was falling apart. Day by day, she was losing. Just like the year before, when Sirius had helped Andromeda, she had been losing. And it was becoming extremely difficult for her to win. And again, just another not so normal day, she was going to lose. Not her dignity, not her pride, but someone's beating heart.

"Narcissa, come now, it'll do no good for you to sulk around the house today. Honestly, child, brighten up!" Narcissa's mother ushered, patting the seventeen year old blonde on the back. "Your cousins are coming in a few moments, be sure to tidy up as much as you can." She added, looking herself over in the mirror.

Bellatrix stepped out from the bathroom in her old bedroom, clutching her wand in her hand. Rodolphus turned from his place by the body mirror, buttoning up his shirt. He slightly smiled at his wife's miffed expression. "Something wrong, dear?" He asked, throwing a jumper over his head. Bellatrix shook her head, sending her black curls dancing around her shoulders. "Is it alright?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Her hands made their way to her stomach, rubbing it gently. She nodded, not saying a word. She was only a month pregnant. "Good." He grinned, finally adding his black robes to his wardrobe. They heard the doorbell ring a floor beneath them, and Bellatrix stiffened.

Rodolphus took her hand gently in his, drawing small circles on the back of it with his thumb. "It'll be alright, love." He soothed, kissing the top of her head, getting no reaction from her. He led her out of the room, and downstairs, where Sirius, Regulus, Walburga, and Orion Black stood. As soon as her eyes made contact with his, she wanted to rip him apart. Hurt him for taking away her sister. Narcissa was soon at her sisters side, avoiding contact with Sirius. She tried her best to smile for Regulus, but all she managed was a sneer.

Walburga, Orion, Druella, and Cygnus Black all made their way into the drawing room, leaving the five standing in the hall. Then Narcissa'a tongue slipped. "How dare you." No one had expected her to be the one to be upset with Sirius. "How dare, you take my sister away from me." She sneered, and soon tears leaked down her cheeks. No one would've guessed that she was talking more about Bellatrix than she was about Andromeda. Sirius averted his gaze, ashamed for having one of his favorite cousins angry with him. In another moment, Narcissa had left the room, wiping her eyes. Regulus followed her, trying his best to cheer her up.

"Rod, go help Cissy." Bellatrix instructed, reaching for her wand in her back pocket. Without hesitation, Rodolphus left the room, leaving the two alone.

Instantly, both had their wands drawn. "I'm sorry, Bella." Sirius pleaded, the two circling each other. She sneered, throwing back her head and laughing.

"Bullshit!" She screeched, twirling her wand in her fingers. "If you were sorry, this wouldn't have happened in the first place." She added. For about ten minutes, they sent spells back and forth, cursing and jinxing one another. They ignored everything else around them, including the shattering glass and furniture.

"Avada Kedavra..." Sirius whispered, closing his eyes and aiming his wand at his cousin, without thinking. The blast of jet green light caught her off guard, and she was sent flying into the staircase. For a moment, Sirius was sure she was dead. He dropped onto his knee's, refusing to believe what he had done. She had began whimpering and softly crying after a second or two, and Sirius noticed a large pool of blood form from under her skirt. The pool got larger and larger, but soon stopped. Bellatrix lay there, clutching her stomach, her eyes shut as hard as they could be. At first, he didn't understand. Why wasn't she dead? Only when a mass of sticky, reddish, blackish clumps had joined the pool of blood did something light up in his head. There is...or was, something inside of her. Something that had saved her.

"My...my child..." She whimpered, clutching her stomach. She opened her eyes, glaring at Sirius. "You...you killed my child..." She whispered, then soon started screaming. "YOU KILLED MY CHILD!" Sirius backed away, his eyes getting wide. He was responsible. He was responsible for the death of a baby. With a last pleading look at his cousin, he ran out the door, blood covering his hands and tears staining his cloak.

He returned a month later, only to be tortured and nearly killed by Rodolphus; only because Bellatrix refused to socialize since the death of the child. As he lay on the cellar floor, blood oozing from his mouth and body, Sirius finally clicked two puzzle pieces in his mind. He didn't dislike Bellatrix. He hated her with a burning passion. "Coward..." He whispered, sending droplets of blood to the floor. "Cowardly Bella..."


End file.
